


Losing My Mind

by Kami_RC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Caring Dean, Cas being Cas, First Time, Fluff and Angst, I Just Really Needed To Write This, Idiots in Love, Insecure Dean, Knotting, Like as virgin as humanly possible, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Porn With Plot, Romance, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_RC/pseuds/Kami_RC
Summary: Dean sucks at relationships. He’s beating himself up in Benny’s bar, because his insecurities resulted in a fight with his beautiful, perfect omega, when he gets a text: “I know it’s not a good timing, but my heat came up, could you stop by?” He’s staring at the text, being sure there’s certainly something he missed, because this is something they don’t do. After eight months of relationship their sexual life is practically nonexistent. Another text follows: “I’d need you to fix the washing machine, I guess I’m gonna need it.” Well, that’s it.Or: When Dean is too horny and Cas so virgin it’s not humanly possible.





	Losing My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this happened. I'm sorry for eventual typing errors, this idea literally punched me in my face and I had to sit down and write it like right fucking now and I finished at 3 AM so maybe I typed some nonsense. Ignore it and enjoy the story!

Dean felt like shit. Like, he’d messed up a lot of relationships in his life, but he’d never felt like lying on the floor in Benny’s bar and crying. He could basically write _’Dean Winchester, total fuck up’_ on his business cards.

“Gonna finally tell me what’s wrong, brother?” Benny asked casually, refilling Dean’s glass.

“Nothing.” Dean mumbled.

Benny raised an eyebrow. Dean was sincerely glad he had to serve another customer, because despite being usually grateful for his best friend’s goodwill, he didn’t want to talk about it. Benny had never let him down, but he was a stubborn bastard. Perks of having alpha friends.

He took a gulp, almost choking when an unexpected dull taste filled his mouth.

“What the hell is that?”

“Water.” Benny answered. “You had enough.”

Dean gave him an incredulous look. “I’ve had only one shot.”

“Yeah and you’re obviously not in a state to get drunk.”

“Why do I keep coming here.” Dean growled more for himself.

He just sighed. If it was a different alpha, Dean would be already snarling. For some reason, Benny was the only one who could boss him around without getting his ass kicked.

“Because you can’t resist my charm.” Benny grinned, leaning against the counter. “But seriously, brother, is this about that blue-eyed omega of yours?”

Dean didn’t reply. Benny knew him too well. Of course it was about Cas. Everything had been about Cas, since the moment he had met him eight months ago. He had always thought the whole true mates thing was crap, but then the smell of apple pie, books and grass hit him and he was lost. Well, they had never really talk about it, so it was probably just really strong attraction, because true mates thing would be consensual (right?), but still. It had never happened to Dean, not like this.

“Oh crap.” Benny sighed. “Break up?”

“No.” Dean said resolutely.

It wasn’t a break up. No way in hell. Just an argument. Well, more like Dean being an asshole and Cas having no idea what he had done wrong. The fact Dean had been ignoring his texts for five days was even shittier move. But Dean just didn’t know what to tell him. He was so ashamed of his behavior he couldn’t even talk to him.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Benny asked gently.

Now it was Dean’s turn to sigh. “No, not really.”

It was stupid. He was stupid. And he didn’t need to hear it from Benny as well. He knew he was Cas’ first boyfriend. They didn’t talk much about it, it was obvious Cas was uncomfortable when it came to this topic. Actually, they didn’t talk at all about serious stuff. And well, then Dean had fucked up. He could probably use a few lessons in communication.

But the point is, he knew Cas had never dated anyone and he was almost sure he also hadn’t had sex. So at first, he thought Cas was only shy. But gradually Dean started to consider if it was the only problem. They often snuggled together while watching a movie. And most of the time, it ended with Cas pinned to the couch and Dean basically trying to fuck his mouth with his tongue, because something like self-restraint didn’t exist when he had Cas beneath him.

Dean finished his glass of water. Thinking about it, Cas never reacted, not the way Dean did. He certainly looked like he enjoyed it, but at the same time there was no desire to go further. Dean usually ended up insanely turned on, trying not to rub his dick against Cas’ leg, unable to think straight, while Cas usually finished the make out session with something like “Dean, I would really like to see the ending of this movie.” or “Dean, I should start making dinner.” They weren’t excuses, not really, he sincerely looked like he was finished and thinking about what to do next.

“Give me more of that crap.” He demanded.

He didn’t even care what he was drinking anymore, he just needed to feel something in his mouth. It had crossed his mind before – could Cas be asexual? It was quite rare for omegas, but he wouldn’t be first. Which is something they should have talk about instead of Dean screaming at Cast why he wasn’t good enough for him.

Benny put a glass of water in front of him and Dean didn’t wait to grab it. He hadn’t wanted to scream at Cas, but he’d been thinking with his knot. He’d been horny like hell and he’d thought they’d been finally, _finally_ getting somewhere, when Cas had had sudden need to google some origami ideas or what it had been and Dean had lost it.

He rubbed his forehead tiredly. He wasn’t even mad. He could live without sex. If this whole mess ends up with Cas coming out as asexual, they’ll set boundaries and he will deal with that. It was that whole situation that drove him crazy. The uncertainty. And quite, intrusive voice in his head, telling him it was because of him. Maybe Cas just didn’t want him.

He sighed again, considering he’d have something stronger than water after all. But before he could call Benny again, his phone vibrated with a text. He took a deep breath. It was from Cas. Maybe he finally got sick of Dean’s drama and wanted to end it. It was just a bitter thought, but Dean certainly wasn’t prepared for clenching pain in his chest which followed. He quickly unlocked his phone, he had to read it, he had to apologize, he had to beg him to deal with Dean’s shit a bit longer, because just mere thought of Cas leaving him almost changed Dean in sobbing mess.

_“I know it’s not a good timing, but my heat came up, could you stop by?”_

He was staring at the text, not actually getting what it was trying to tell him. Because despite it pretending having a clear meaning, this couldn’t mean what he thought it meant. Oh, congrats Winchester, you’re making more and more sense. But still, there must be something he missed. Cas couldn’t just send him random invitation for sex, after he looked like he had never heard of that term.

Then, his phone vibrated again.

_“I need you to fix the washing machine, I guess I’m gonna need it.”_

Dean almost laughed. To be completely honest, he almost felt relieved. This sounded like Cas. Then the guilt hit him – the washing machine had stopped working two days before he ran away from apartment. He’d promised to fix it.

_“I’ll be there in 15.”_

He sent the text before he could change his mind. Fixing the washing machine wasn’t a problem compared to facing Cas. Dean froze in the middle of getting his wallet. Facing Cas in heat. He was going to die.

 

Exactly fifteen minutes later he was knocking on Cas’ door. Well, maybe he had been there already five minutes ago, but he’d been sitting in the car, trying to force his body to move.

It took Cas a minute to answer. The moment the door opened, Dean almost collapsed. The smell of Cas’ heat punched him in the face. Calm down, Winchester. Breathe with your mouth. Don’t come in your pants.

“Dean.” Gravelly voice said, but it sounded weak, unsure. Dean tried to tell himself it was because of the heat, not him messing up.

Dean made himself to look at him. Cas’ forehead was glinting with sweat and he was heavily leaning against the door frame, but other than that, he looked normal. His heat probably didn’t hit full force yet.

“Hey Cas.” Dean greeted cheerfully, although even he could hear how forced it sounded.

Cas didn’t answer, giving him uncertain look. Usually, Dean could forget Cas was an omega, because he had none of typical omega feminine features, but right now, his whole posture screamed for his alpha to protect him, to cherish him. To reassure him nothing was wrong. It was more than Dean’s guilt could take.

“I’ll look at the washing machine.” He announced, disappeared in a closet where he kept hit tools. He didn’t look at Cas, but he could feel him standing awkwardly in a hall for a minute, before he moved to the living room. Dean was a coward, he knew it. He rather hid in a bathroom. Which didn’t save him from the smell of sorrowful omega.

 

“It’s done.” He said, coming to the living room half an hour later.

Castiel was sitting on the sofa, leaning his head against the wall. It was obvious he was tired, he’d feel much better if he just lay down, but he was trying hard to stay conscious. Dean’s heart ached.

“Thank you.” Cas replied quietly.

Dean had to close his eyes. He got used to the heat smell after a few minutes, but Cas’ voice, little rougher than usual, didn’t help him to calm himself down. When he opened his eyes again, Cas was looking at the floor, breathing hard, probably dealing with a wave of heat. It gave Dean a chance to properly look at him. He was wearing baggy clothes, but still it was obvious he was hard. Dean’s mouth watered.

“Do you need anything else?” He heard himself saying. “I mean, like, do you have enough food here?” He continued quickly, before Cas could realize real meaning of Dean’s words.

“I’m fine, Dean.” Cas growled tiredly.

“So I’ll leave you, well…” Dean  gestured towards Cas’ crotch. “Alone.”

Dean wanted to say something like “let you take care of that”, but he really wasn’t sure if it wouldn’t have made things worse. He felt sweat trickling down his neck. He had been hard since the moment omega’s scent first hit him, slowly going crazy. Unlike Cas. It was obvious his heat had some physical effects on him, but it was nothing like Dean experienced with other omegas, who were whining on the bed even before he could smell the heat coming.

“Dean, wait.” Cas stopped him weekly when Dean turned towards the door. He stood up, following Dean on his wobbly knees.

“Yeah?” Dean replied more sharply than he intended. Cas stopped in his tracks.

Dean cursed himself internally but he was losing his mind. His inner alpha tried to persuade him he was going to die if he didn’t hold his omega in his arms right fucking now, and even if Dean knew it was medically impossible, he slowly started to believe it.

“I just…” Cas’ voice faded. He looked lost. Hurt. Dean wanted to beat himself up. Again. “Are you mad?” He asked quietly.

“What? No, of course not.” Dean replied maybe too quickly. Which probably wasn’t persuasive at all considering his previous actions. “No, I’m… You know I’m not great at this, I’m sorry, I should have – whoa!” Dean reached out, grabbing Cas just a second before his knees gave up. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I just feel weak.” Cas answered wearily. “Sorry.”

“Listen, we should probably have this conversation when you’re feeling better.”

Dean didn’t want to look like he was running away, but, well, he was running away. He didn’t want to talk about their relationship when he was two seconds from popping a knot in his pants.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Castiel replied and despite his calm voice it sounded like a plea. “Just please, Dean, don’t leave me.”

Cas’ voice broke even before finishing the sentence and it was clear he wasn’t talking about Dean leaving the room. His body was shaking and Dean couldn’t think, he just squeezed him in tight embrace.

“I’m sorry.” Cas sobbed into his t-shirt. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I’ve done wrong, but please, don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Dean said firmly, even though his guilt was killing him. But he had to stay calm, composed, he needed Cas to smell it, because he knew it was Cas’ hormonal imbalance talking. All omegas were emotional during the heat. “I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered to Cas’ hair. “But you need to lie down, you almost can’t stand. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

And this time, there was nothing sexual, when Dean basically dragged Cas to the bed and made him lie down. In the end, he had to lie beside him and let Cas cuddle him, because when he tried to stand up after helping Cas under the cover, the omega almost tore his t-shirt how hard he tried to keep him close.

“I’m not going anywhere, it’s alright. I’m sorry I was an asshole, I love you. Cas, I love you so much.” He talked quietly, stroking Cas’ back. “I’m sorry, my beautiful omega, I could never leave you. Mine. You’re mine.” He wasn’t sure when he started growling. But it seemed to calm Cas down.

“Sorry.” Cas mumbled. “I guess I’m little unstable.”

“It’s alright.” Dean repeated. “Will you let me get up now?” He asked, but continued, when Cas gave him scared look. “I just want to get you something to drink, you’re sweating a lot.”

Cas hesitated a few more second, before he let Dean go. Dean went to the kitchen, all thoughts of leaving gone. He got a glass of water for Cas and checked the fridge. It was packed, Cas was obviously expecting his cycle to hit. He headed back to the bedroom, while grabbing his phone and sending Bobby short message about taking his heat leave. He knew he won’t make it to work tomorrow. He wasn’t sure when exactly his need to run and hide was replaced with protective and uncompromising alpha, but he couldn’t leave Cas alone. Even his own desire subsided. He had to take care of his omega.

Putting the glass on a bedside table, he lay down next to Cas, who got rid of the blanket while Dean was gone. He wasn’t shaking anymore, the heat wave probably over.

“Is it alright if I stay?” He asked quietly.

“I… yeah.” Cas whispered. Then he chuckled. “It’s just embarrassing.”

“It’s alright.” Dean repeated. “Are you feeling better?”

“A little.”

The following silence was heavy and uncomfortable. Dean pressed Cas against his chest, trying to ease pain inside of him.

“I still don’t know what happened.” Cas finally said.

Dean breathed out. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s just, you don’t need to apologize, but I need you to explain me what was wrong, because I thought everything was great and suddenly you were distressed and then you were ignoring my messages and I was so scared you wouldn’t come here –“

If Cas wanted to say something else, it died in the crook od Dean’s neck, because he almost crushed the omega in his embrace.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated. “I was an idiot.”

“That doesn’t explain it.” Cas pointed out when he could breathe again.

Dean sighed. He didn’t want to talk about. He felt stupid. And selfish. The last thing he needed was Cas comforting him. Or worse, agreeing to something he didn’t want to just because his hormones convinced him his alpha was going to leave him.

“It’s just…” He started weakly. “Sometimes I feel like I’m not good enough for you. And there are moments, when… I don’t feel wanted. And I get scared and do stupid things.”

“Dean, you thought I don’t want you?” Castiel asked unbelievingly.

Dean took a deep breath. He was trying hard to calm his southern brain down. Cas didn’t mean it in the way it sounded.

“Yeah.” He just answered, because he couldn’t think about more intelligent response.

“Dean, you know I- ah.” Cas moaned and Dean had to clench the bed sheet in his fist, when the smell of fresh slick hit his nose.

“Cas.” He hissed through his gritted teeth. “Do you have something to help you through your heat?”

The idea of Cas having a fake knot at home was absurd, but he had to ask.

“Third drawer.”

Well, that was unexpected. He reached out for the bedside table, opening the drawer. He had to dig under the whole content of the drawer to find white silicon dildo in there. At first he was so dumbfounded he forgot he should give it to Cas. It was like getting the text about Castiel’s heat. Completely out of place. A second later, he was struck with a wave of inappropriate jealousy. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He had to take care of his omega. The way Cas was comfortable.

The moment he passed the dildo to Cas, the omega quickly got rid of his clothes, probably too deep in his heat to be embarrassed.

Dean took a shake breath. “Do you want some…” Help? “Privacy?”

“No.” Cas moaned, because before Dean’s brain could process what was going on, the dildo was slipping into Castiel’s body.

Dean almost came. Through the shock and jealousy he didn’t realize how hot this was going to be. Cas moaned again when the dildo was fully seated in his body and then he curled on Dean’s chest again.

“Feeling better?” Dean croaked. He was actually starting to wonder if Cas decided to torture him for ignoring him.

“Hmm.” Cas mumbled contentedly.

“You don’t need to hold back because of me.” Dean stated, denying every selfish intention in that sentence.

Castiel chuckled. “Hold back? Dean, I’m in the most embarrassing position I’ve ever been. Trust me, I’m not holding back.”

Dean accepted that as an answer. Until they lay there like that for almost ten minutes, Cas still doing nothing, just pressing his face into heat of Dean’s chest. Naked chest, because Castiel insisted on Dean taking off his t-shirt and well, who was Dean to deny him anything?

“Cas, I meant it.” Dean said into the silence. “You can get off.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I to heavy?” Cas said immediately pulling away.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” Dean replied, little confused. “I mean, you can’t be comfortable just lying here with that toy inside of you.”

Cas blushed, but he still answered. “No, to be honest, it’s much better than without it. Being filled helps to get through that.”

Again, Dean felt like he was missing something. “You mean, you don’t do anything else? Just lie here for a weak with that dildo up your ass?” He asked incredulously.

“Well, yeah.” Cas shrugged. “It helps.” He said, like he was trying to defend his actions.

“Yes, I get it, I just…” Dean was trying to find right words. “Most omegas spend their heats little… wilder.”

“I come from very traditional family.” Castiel explained with a tight smile. “My mom always gave us long speeches about the purity. No one was allowed to touch the omega, including himself. And I, well… at first I was too young to question her words, then I was too tired of that house I would have done anything to avoid dealing with them. When I left, I was thinking about breaking the habit, but I guess I wasn’t even tempted to do it. I mean, you don’t miss what you never had, you know?”

Dean was looking at him, frozen. His brain was trying to process Cas’ words, but he was just sure he had heard wrong, because what he thought Cas was saying was impossible.

“Are you trying to tell me.” He finally said, still processing. “That you’ve never come in your life?”

Cas shrugged. “No.”

Dean gaped. “Not even once? With your heat _four times a year_?”

“This is acceptable way to get through it.”

Dean’s head was spinning. Mostly with ideas what he would do with Cas. Cas, who was more innocent than Dean had ever imagined. Cas, who had never missed sex, because he _didn’t know the point_. Oh God. Dean could be his first with a capital F. He had probably never been so aroused in his life.

“And, ugh.” It was hard to think when there was no blood left for his brain. “Would you like to… try it?”

Cas shrugged. “Isn’t that pointless?” He asked, but then he stopped, probably noticing Dean’s expression. “Dean?”

“Fuck.” Dean cursed. “Sorry. Just give me a minute.” He laughed. “I guess I’m not so immune to the instincts like you.”

Castiel watched him for a while, considering. “Is it something you want?”

Yes! Dean howled in his mind. No. No, Cas was more important than sex. “It’s not about me, Cas. It depends if _you_ want it.”

“It’s not something I desire, but I wouldn’t mind trying.” Cas answered. He smiled mischievously, studying Dean’s dilated pupils. “I think I like what it does to you.”

Dean didn’t ask if he was sure. Honestly, he was sincerely worried Cas wasn’t. So he just said: “Stop me, if I do something you don’t like.” While he was trying to get between Castiel’s spread thighs. He had to slow down. Deep breaths.

Castiel whined in disapproval when Dean gently removed the toy. “Shh, don’t be afraid, I’ll take care of you.”

Cas was going to come either on his cock, fingers or tongue. There was no other option. He had to take another deep breath. Slowly. This wasn’t a good time for following his instincts, which screamed _‘breed! knot! mine’’_. Slowly.

His fingers gently rubbed against Cas’ entrance. The skin was slightly red, Cas wasn’t obviously much careful with the toy blinded by his unbearable need to be filled. His thighs were gleaming with slick. Dean felt an urgent want to bury his tongue deep inside of Cas, but another unhappy whine made him pause.

“Are you alright, Cas?” He asked quietly.

“Empty.” Cas growled.

Yeah, right. Cas needed something inside of him and regrettably, something bigger than Dean’s tongue. He pressed two fingers against wet heat, fighting down another wave of arousal, when Cas body willingly opened for them. Cas moaned, thrusting his hips, trying to get Dean deeper. Dean swallowed. Slowly.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” He breathed out, slowly withdrawing his fingers and then thrusting back. Cas whole body shuddered. “You never tried to move that thing in your body?”

“It –“ Castiel gasped when Dean’s fingers thrust deeper than before. “It just got more frustrating.”

Oh god. Dean started to be sure he won’t survive this. Just the picture of Cas lying here, desperately moving his hips, trying to get release that never came… He didn’t think, his body moved on its own, capturing Castiel’s leaking cock between his lips. Cas let out a strangled moan, thrusting his hips, trying to get deeper in Dean’s mouth or trying to get more of his fingers, neither of them cared. Dean almost howled, finally having Castiel’s taste in his mouth. His fingers were moving in fast short thrusts, pressing Cas’ hips to the mattress with his other hand, because he didn’t want Cas to choke him.

“Dean.” Cas whined and Dean moaned around his dick, because the Castiel’s voice was liquid sex. “DEAN!”

Oh. So this is what he meant. Fortunately, there wasn’t much to swallow – there never was during an omega’s heat. After all, omega ejaculating wasn’t a point of the heat.

Cas was breathing hard, jerking his hips when Dean let go of his spent cock. Dean was worried of oversensitivity, but he didn’t remove his fingers. He knew being empty would feel worse for Cas.

“Cas?” Dean asked, breathless. “Are you alright?”

After a few more shallow breaths Cas sighed simple: “Yeah.”

His eyes didn’t leave the ceiling. After another minute, Dean grew worried.

“Cas, baby, I need you to talk to me.” He said little scared. He was stupid. Why did he think this was a good idea? Cas had been happy before, dealing with everything his own way. Dean had no right to force him into something he didn’t want to and –

“Dean, stop it.” Cas interrupted his thoughts. “Your smell is so distressed you’re almost choking me.”

Dean closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.” And now he was upsetting the omega in heat. Awesome.

“Dean, look at me.” Cas said quietly. Dean opened his eyes involuntarily. Cas smiled. “I’m fine. I just needed a minute to process that.”

“Right.” Right. It was probably just too much for Cas. “And, uh.” Dean shouldn’t feel so embarrassed to talk about it, when he had no problem lying there with his fingers still deep inside of Cas. “How do you feel?”

“Better, a little.” Cas admitted. “It was a rewarding experience.”

Despite all his willpower, Dean burst into laughter. Of course Cas couldn’t say just something like “it felt good”. Jesus. Dean couldn’t stop laughing.

“However.” Cas continued, resolutely ignoring Dean’s laughter. Dean immediately shut up. However? “I think it kind of broke me.”

Dean frowned. “What do you mean?”

The last thing Dean expected was Cas blushing. “I’m fighting really hard all the instincts telling me to present for you and let you breed me.”

Dean’s mouth went dry. “Would that be bad?”

“I promised to inform my boss before getting pregnant.” Cas deadpanned.

Dean suppressed another laughter. “I wasn’t talking about this part.”

Cas smiled. “I know. And I guess I would appreciate it. In case you don’t mind…?”

Condom. Dean needed a condom. He didn’t have time to explain Cas that _no, he didn’t mind finally fucking him senseless, thank you_. Fortunately, he had been so sexually frustrated that he had basically kept a condom in his wallet like a lucky charm. Cas let out loud whine when Dean’s fingers left his body.

“Sorry.” Dean mumbled, trying to get the wallet from his jacket. “I’ll be right back, just give me a minute.”

When he finally looked back at Cas, he almost came in his pants. (Why THE HELL was he still wearing pants?) Cas obviously gave up to instincts, rolling over, getting on his hands and knees, presenting for Dean. Oh God. Cas gave another whine when Dean did nothing but stared.

Next second Dean had his hands on him. Somewhere between his jacket and Cas he lost all his clothes without even noticing it. “Sorry.” He repeated, showering Cas’ back with kisses. “You’re so beautiful, omega.”

“Dean.” Cas moaned. “Dean, Dean, Dean…!”

Cas kept repeating his name when Dean’s fingers found their way back inside of Cas. He wanted to be sure his omega was ready, but his worries were useless. Cas had been right, Dean had probably broken something inside of him. All his suppressed instincts were suddenly coming to life, his tired, calm heat was long gone and Cas was turned into moaning mess. His body opened up willingly, impatiently waiting for his alpha to fill him. Dean had to close his eyes and count to ten to calm down. Right, he needed the condom.

Just a minute later, his dick slipped between Cas’ cheeks, covering itself with slick.

“Cas, are you with me?” He asked, breathless.

Cas just mumbled something incomprehensible into the pillow, thrusting his hips, trying to get Dean inside of him.

“Cas, I need you to be really sure you want this.” Dean managed to say, surprising even himself how composed he sounded.

“Dean, for the love of God, get inside of me right fucking now.” Cas growled, suddenly moaning because Dean didn’t waste another second.

Dean tried to move slowly, he really tried, but his hips were moving on their own. Or maybe they were Cas’ hips, he didn’t know and sincerely, he didn’t care. The only thing he was aware of was tight heat around his cock. Cas. Cas wanted him. He moved out, thrusting back inside of Cas without really planning to. Fortunately, Cas didn’t look like he was in pain, happily moaning into the pillow, his hips trying to copy Dean’s moves.

Dean knew he wasn’t going to last long. Soon he had a steady pace, which was faster than he really planned for their first time, but there was no space for being gentle. Later. He could feel his knot swelling, making his moves little harder. Suddenly, Cas spasmed beneath him, moaning louder than before. Dean knew Cas came even before he smelled it. His omega came on his cock. It was the final thought he needed. With another hard thrust, his knot locked them together and Dean tried hard not to collapse on Cas when his come finally filled the condom. His hips gave a few more thrust, trying to prolong raging pleasure. God.

“Are you alright?” He managed to say, carefully turning them on their sides.

“I can’t move.” Cas mumbled, little confused.

“We’re knotted.” Dean explained, feeling little insecure again. Didn’t Cas want it?

“Hmm.” Cas mumbled into his pillow, before Dean could grew anxious. “It feels good.”

Tension from Dean’s body disappeared in a second, hugging Cas tightly. For a moment he had to fight laughing again, because he was sure if Cas had called this another rewarding experience, he knew he would lose it.

They lay a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the moment.

“I feel much better.” Cas suddenly said, surprised. “Is my heat gone?”

“Just for a while.” Dean explained. “Maybe a few hours.”

“Hmm.” Cas smiled. “That’s good. How long is this gonna last?”

“What?”

Cas thrust his hips backwards, reminding Dean the place where they were still tied. Dean hissed, his body protesting against any more pleasure, but at the same time his brain telling him fucking Cas again, just like this, with hard short thrust with his knot still deep inside of him, was a good idea after all.

“If you keep doing this,” Dean hissed through his gritted teeth. “Long. Otherwise, about ten more minutes. Are you uncomfortable?”

“I’ve never felt better.” Cas reassured him.

The silence in the room was light and comfortable, unlike the silence between them two hours ago. Cas was snuggled in Dean’s embrace, fully enjoying the closeness of his alpha. Dean blushed remembering himself growling “Mine!” during the sex. But he was pretty sure Cas answered “Yours!” more than willingly, so he wasn’t the only one too deep inside of whatever they had.

“I thought you were breaking up with me.” Cas suddenly broke the silence. Dean’s chest clenched. Cas continued before he could apologize again. “I thought you finally grew tired of me. I’ve never been so scared.”

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean breathed out. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t do this to me again. I beg you. I know you probably don’t feel the same way I do, but I, I just feel like you’re my…” Cas’ voice faded. Dean’s heart skipped a beat.

“Mate?” Dean tried with a weak voice.

Cas gave him startled look. “You…?”

“I feel it too.” Dean reassured him. “I felt it since the first moment we met.”

Cas was staring at him for a few seconds, processing. Then he frowned, but his lips were curved in a suppressed smile.

“In that case I guess I should be even madder for you ignoring me.”

Dean was going to apologize again, but then he noticed Cas’ smirk. He gave him a mischievous smile. “Is there a way I could make it up for you?”

Cas smiled. “I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments make me really happy, so if you feel like leaving some feedback, it’ll back great motivation for my next stories.


End file.
